Dame X Prince OC
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Princess Ani isn't the only princess who wants to keep the whole world from going into an all out war. Just a few OCs meeting our princess and princes. Wish this had it's own category. Loved this anime a lot!
1. Chapter 1

**Dame X Prince OC**

**Our lovely country princess Ani isn't the only girl who wants to stop a world war. There are a few other princesses who want peace in all the land as much as she does.**

**Uta- She's a princess from the west who supports Narek's father in most his decisions. But her real goal is to merry Narek's father to gain more power. Vino uses his own charm to get her away and realize that she's just not going to be satisfied with becoming a queen for power.**

**Rachel- She belongs to a powerful and straight forward king from across the sea. But her mother forces her to go and find herself a prince to merry. But what her mother thought was that Vino was the prince and it's actually, Narek. While he reminds Rachel of her father he has similar looks to an ex-lover of hers that her father refused to let her merry when she was younger at the appropriate age.**

**Candy- She is a princess of many siblings and sadly isn't one for a throne. She travels to visit Ani and her parents and stays for awhile. She meets Teo and becomes close with him. Though she can tell he likes Ani, she develops a crush on him in return.**

**Mix- She is Mercy's little sister and travels with her to do almost the same thing. Finding a husband isn't on her mind. What Mix wants is to grow things like plants and animals. She lives for a more simple life and none of the responsibility of a royal. As she must merry into a kingdom while her older sister runs it, she get's to see a side of Ruze as he runs everything while still doing what he loves to do. She learns to admire him.**

**Mercy- Se is the head of her kingdom and to be a future queen. She's tasked with meeting the princes of the lands to find a suitable husband to rule by her side as king. But what she turns out to be for a all black princess, is a childish little girl. Her age may fool you like her beauty, but deep down she's a normal fun loving girl. She becomes close friends with Mare as she makes dresses for his little doll.**

**Tali- An Assassin of the far reaches of the east who attempts to kill Narek and his father. But when Riot Volet spots her he vows to protect the royal family yet he also made a promise to not kill her.**

**Sally- Sally is a royal teacher/tutorer to many princes and princesses. She comes along to visit both Ruza and Mare when running into Chrom Rem brings back some wonderful yet painful memories.**


	2. Riot Volet x Tali

**I kept this short because there isn't much info on him other then he is Narek's sword bodyguard.**

One Day, U And Me

(Tali pov.)

I honestly thought I could pull this off, but it didn't turn out the way I thought it would.

I snuck into the castle, I look around making sure none of the guards see me. And I run for it.

I make my way there, and jump. I fly right into the kings quarters. But...he's nowhere to be seen.

"Hold it right there."

I feel the sharp pointy edge of a blade. But the voice is what feels like a dagger to me.

But I know one thing, he won't kill me. "Riot Volet. Been ages." I say pulling down my mask. Showing my face to him as I turn to meet his eyes.

His icy cold eyes stare at me like the devil himself is going to strike me down with one blink.

His sword still pointed at me, but not at my back, it was right in my chest.

"Are you going to do it?" I asked him.

He stared at me before sighing. He lowered his sword but still had it pointed at me.

"I never thought you and I would be on these opposite ends." I said.

"Neither I, Tali." He said. Long time ago, we trained together to serve our king. But the king turned out to be a blind fool. Always wanting war and to be the number one ruler. He was greed all over.

I left, became the knight in the shadows. I turned into a ninja, an assassin. I was here to kill the king.

"You are here because of the young prince I presume. I have nothing against him." I told Riot. "I'm only here for the king."

He finally put his sword away. "I made a promise to the king, and I made a promise to you, but don't think, I'll be able to spare you if you come face to face with the king." He said to me.

"Don't worry about me. If I face the king myself, he won't have his sword. Or...his head." I said. "But I refuse to ever fight you my friend. And I know, with the promise we made, you'll never fight against me. Nor kill me for that matter." I said to him.

His back was to me. He opened the door as I stood by the window to make my escape. The king wasn't here, so I had to go where he is, to finish my mission. "Riot. i do miss you very much. Maybe, when this war is over, we..."

"We will never be the same. But...I do still, respect you, dear Tali." He said in a soft voice. And he left, just like that.

I knew I should have said something more, but we were on different paths. But maybe, in the end, we'll come across the same path again, and this time, we'll be together on it. Walking to the same goal in our future.

But, till then, my dear Riot, I'll be on guard, and on point, to kill the king, but be ready, as I will one day, also, have to kill the young prince Narek as well. Sad to say, one of us, may be dead.

The End


	3. Chrom Rem x Sally

Can Never Be

(Sally pov.)

I came to visit the two princes I use to tutor back in my beginning days.

I couldn't believe how much they've grown.

"Sally!" Ruza shouted and Mare actually came out and smile at me.

"Hello my two favorite students." I said. Holding my arms out, I let them both come up and hug me.

I was happy seeing them.

"Sally." I looked up, and there he was. "Chrom." Chrom Rem. My ex lover.

Back when I was here, I was teaching the boys and Chrom was the adviser to the crown prince, so he was in a lot of my sessions with Ruza.

Then one day, he asked me for dinner, and I agreed. Not thinking it would turn out the way it would.

But it turned out, he played me.

He was so wonderful. He was sweet when he first courted me. It was over a month of nothing but, lunch picnic's, fancy dinners, even a few midnight drinks in either quarters. Nothing overly done.

But the painful part, was when he got me fired.

Ruza's father, sent me away cause I was too busy with Chrom that his sons weren't getting the right education he was expecting.

He hated the fact I was being courted by Chrom, but as I packed my things..."It's better this way. I'm sorry this had to happen like this. I'm sure, you will still find work out there."

I then knew, he did this to me on purpose. He wanted control over the prince.

I wished I had seen it before, but it was too late.

I packed up and left.

But now, I was back. After hearing of what happened, I came as fast as I could. "Well, I heard you two now have a princess friend."

"Yes. She's playful." Mare said. "I'm guessing she got you to come out of your room." I smiled.

"And she saved me. But, I still wanted Chrom here to help me. Cause I still trust him. Don't you?" Ruza asked me.

I looked up at Chrom, guessing they didn't know the truth about what happened.

"I'm glad. You showed him the best kindness any young prince would show someone who has betrayed the crown. You will make a fine and fair and kind king, Ruza." I told him.

"I'll be right in there for tea. I would like to...speak with Chrom alone for a moment." I told them.

The two nodded and went inside as Chrom approached me.

"Sally...It's been-"

"I haven't forgiven you." I told him. "You broke my heart. And I haven't gotten over it. You may fool the prince this time, but you pull this again, and I'll hunt you down and kill you myself. No matter how much...I still love you." I said to him.

He didn't have a word to say. He opened and closed his mouth. He nodded understanding me. "If it helps," He spoke as I walked past him. "I still love you too. And I would kill myself, if the thought crossed my mind." He said.

I had a tear fall down my cheek. But I couldn't get emotional now. I had to be my usual self. Even if, it means putting on a mask.

The End


End file.
